


I'll Stay By Your Side Forever

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Day 12-eternal/choices, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sheith Month 2018, sheithmonth2018, shiro and keith just want to stay by each other's side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro wants to stay by Keith's side. Keith suggests making it forever.“Keith,” it came out of his throat as a whine as Shiro hold him even closer.“I love you,” Keith breathed out, and Shiro’s mind froze, “You’re my everything, and I can’t lose you...Shiro...Takashi…”“Keith,” Shiro let out a low sigh as he gently grabbed the agitated man’s face with his flesh and metal hands, “Shhhh...I love you too.”He brushed the tears starting to run down the boy’s face, “I’ll do it. It’s okay. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just want to make sure that is what you want too. Not because of me or any pressure or anything.”





	I'll Stay By Your Side Forever

Shiro glanced over at the man sleeping by his side. He was gorgeous, black hair curtaining a pale face. If those eyes had been open, they would have been just a shade or two darker than a grape, as beautiful as space. Delicate features sat perfectly on the younger-looking man’s face as he slept on. The light, scarlet toga Shiro always saw him in was draped around his left shoulder with a golden pin, scar on the right standing out. Shiro still remembered the tale the god had told him about how he been attacked by some titans. Luckily, he’d gotten away, but his wound hadn’t healed for some reason.

“Shiro?” Shiro was pulled from his thoughts as Keith tilted his head sleepily, “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he smiled as Keith watched him with skeptical eyes, “I’m just thinking.”

“Of what?”

“Of how beautiful you look here in my arms,” Shiro chuckled as a golden blush covered the boy’s face, “So soft and warm and-”

“Shiro,” Keith swatted him playfully as he rested his head on the mortal’s shoulder, “I could say the same for you.”

“Keith…” A small blush covered his own face, “ _Keith._ ”

“I know,” he grinned before curling up around the bigger man, “We can stay here all day.”

“I wish,” Shiro pouted as he stared down at the older being who stared back with those glimmering eyes, “But I’ll have to get back to the others soon. They’ve noticed that I’ve been...distant lately. I’m pretty sure a god and demigod falling in love is against some type of law.”

“Yeah,” Keith rolled his eyes before grinning, “Not that I care.”

“‘Course not,” Shiro acknowledged as he smirked, “You’re special like that.”

“ _Shiro,_ ” he blushed again, laying his head on the other’s shoulder, “I’m not special. I just don’t really care.”

“You’re special to me,” the black-haired man smiled as Keith pushed his white floof back, “I could spend forever by your side.”

Their faces were close enough that Shiro felt the other’s warm breath on his cheek and soft hair poking at his ear, “I don’t think I want to be anywhere else. I’ve never felt like this with anyone else.”

“Me neither,” Keith stared at him with a small gleam in his eyes, “I’ve been around for a few years-”

“Eight hundred, thirty-three years and three-hundred sixty-four days,” Shiro interrupted as Keith’s brow rose, “What? Can’t I keep track of how long you’ve been around? It helps me remember that we’ve known each other for about five years now.”

“Yes, you can,” Keith smirked before he wrapped his thin, yet muscled arms around Shiro, “Anyway, and in that time, I’ve never fallen for someone until I met you. I...I don’t think I could leave your side either.”

“Keith,” Shiro hugged him close, “I know. But there’s not much we can do. I’m moral. I’m going to age while you stay the same, always looking like a late teen. I mean-”

“I...I could,” Keith interrupted as he got a look on his face, “I can make you an immortal.”

“Keith-”

“I could make you live forever,” the boy stated as violet eyes stared at him, “I have the power to-”

“Keith-”

“I can,” Keith stared at him, tightening his hold, “We can stay with each other-”

“ _Keith-_ ”

“Shiro,” Shiro frowned as he saw the tears start to gather in the god’s eyes, “I…”

“ _Keith,_ ” it came out of his throat as a whine as Shiro hold him even closer.

“I love you,” Keith breathed out, and Shiro’s mind froze, “You’re my everything, and I can’t lose you...Shiro...Takashi…”

“Keith,” Shiro let out a low sigh as he gently grabbed the agitated man’s face with his flesh and metal hands, “Shhhh...I love you too.”

He brushed the tears starting to run down the boy’s face, “I’ll do it. It’s okay. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just want to make sure that is what you want too. Not because of me or any pressure or anything.”

Large amethyst irises watched him curiously as Shiro felt the breeze ruffle his hair, “I want you to pick because you will be happy. I’m happy no matter how it goes. I’ll still spend the rest of my life by your side. It doesn’t matter if I have godly powers or not. I’m here for you.”

“Shiro,” another few tears trailed over smooth cheeks as Shiro wiped them away, “I’m doing this on my own choice. As long as you want to, I want to.”

“Okay,” Shiro gently laid his forehead on the other’s as he closed his eyes, hands still holding the man’s face as Keith’s smaller hand wrapped around his wrist, “Okay. Let’s do this.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Keith leaned in, and Shiro met his lips with his own. Whether it was because of him becoming a god or the pleasure of the kiss, all Shiro noticed was an amazing feeling of floating. Keith’s lips kept him grounded as it went on. A bright purple glow surrounded him as he felt energy pore into him. A bit later, they broke away for a breath. Glancing down, Shiro was semi-surprised to see an ebony toga covering him, silver clip on his right shoulder. His mechanical arm was still the same, but it felt almost as if it were his own. He could now feel the smooth skin beneath the black thumb as he rubbed Keith’s cheek. Shiro let out a chuckle and the other god joined in.

“I love you,” he stated as he pressed his lips back to Keith’s.

“Love you too,” Keith responded with a laugh as he settled into the kiss. Shiro closed his eyes again, sinking into the affectionate kiss as he grinned. He was happy to be by the god’s side, and he would love Keith unlike anything he’d ever loved before. Pulling the other close, he settled them back on their spot where they’d been not half an hour ago. Letting out a small yawn, Keith cuddled into his side, holding him tight as he fell asleep. Shiro smiled down at him, watching his calm breathing as he too fell asleep.


End file.
